Lost unto your eyes
by Eclipse of Sorrow
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extrodinar.Hermione Granger youngest member of the Order of the Pheonix.Draco's orders?Get the Order of the Pheonix to trust him.Hermione's?Keep Draco out of trouble.Things couldn't get worse for Draco, and things couldn't be bet
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Lost unto your Eyes

By: Eclipse of Sorrow

Prologue

I don't know what's worse, not knowing what I do night or knowing but having no control. Last night is one of the nights I don't remember. I do know I probably killed someone, I never remember when I kill.

-

I didn't think life could get worse then it already had. They attacked again last night, only myself and three others survived. I wish life could go back to when life revolved around tests and schoolwork, and I the insufferable-know-it-all had all the answers. I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me, my family, my friends, and my life. I just wish this war could end so I could pick up the pieces of my shattered life and start to put them back together.

-

A/N: O-Kay so this is the beginning sorry if it didn't make a ton of sense. If you haven't guessed yet the first paragraph was Draco and the second was Hermione. I also apologize for the shortness the next chapter should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2:New Orders an reunion of hate

Lost unto your Eyes

By: Eclipse of Sorrow

New orders and reunion of hate

I've got new orders, good lord above I hope I fail. I have to infiltrate the Order, get them to trust me, find out their secrets, and then kill them. 'It's a great honor' Honor my ass! There is no honor in murder, just death. I thought about Avading myself again tonight. For the first time since I've left school I'm truly afraid. If the Order doesn't kill me Voldemort will. I'm afraid, I'm not ready to die just yet.

-

Today the last person I ever wanted to see showed up at headquarters. In all honesty he looked like hell but why should I care about that loathsome little cockroach? Why, because I've been put in charge of him. Great, just bloody fucking great! You know if he hadn't been such a prat in school I could almost feel bad for him and all. I'll just stay till he wakes up, tell him the new rules, and then leave him to Harry and Ron. He looks so angelic while he sleeps; wait where did that come from? OK Hermione get a hold of your self this is Malfoy, Malfoy God damn it he is anything but angelic. Well maybe if he was a snake he'd be angelic, but alas he isn't so I mustn't think he is. Sleep well my angelic snake your when you wake up your going to see what hell really is.

-

I wish I Bloody Fucking Avadad myself! They've put Granger in charge of me, Granger of all people! I didn't really mind until she started calling me 'Angelic Dragon' and 'Angel Snake'. I am not angelic and it's really getting irritating. I can't even curse her; they took my wand away after I threatened to Avada Scar face. You know what the Weasel King did when he found out? He decided that since I couldn't fight back he'd beat me up. Broke my nose and my right arm. They fixed my nose but absolutely refuse to do anything about my arm. Stupid hypocrites. Well I've got a meeting with Dumbledor this afternoon. Hopefully he'll call off the golden trio, hopefully I'll get my wand back, hopefully he'll tell Granger to stop calling me irritating names, at this point I'd kill to be Malferret again!

-

Poor Malfoy I heard him screaming last night. I went into his room to tell him to shut the bloody hell up, and found him on the floor shaking like crazy. I didn't realize he was sleeping till he started talking. Evidently his dad forced him to become a Death eater and when he refused to kill some muggle, he got kicked out. I wanted so badly to comfort him, is that wrong? I don't think I can hate him anymore though, he's just a lost little kid, and well you just can't hate little kids.

-

A/N: Like promised it was longer. I should have the next chapter up tonight! Three in one day! O-Kay I've decided that I'm going to update at least every other day. But to so this the chapters are probably going to be kind of short, if you guy's want me to only update once a week so the chapters are longer ok just let me know!

Eclipse of Sorrow


End file.
